


Gamer University

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Felix and Arin play matchmaker, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marzia is cute, NewlyPopular!Jack, Popular!Mark, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Jack moves to the U.S. for his college education, where he meets tons of gamer geeks much like himself! This place is perfect!Oh, and then of course there's the ever popular "Mark" that Jack can never seem to avoid hearing about yet never seem to meet.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never much cared for college/high school AU's but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted a story that includes everyone :3 The first couple chapters will be short, as they are only to introduce our losers.  
> Oh, and feel free to give me prompts for fics because I am all for suggestions!

Sean placed his bag on his bed. He straightened his Bloodborne t-shirt against his thin frame and adjusted the green bracelets on his wrist, pushing them down more so they wouldn't leave imprints on his forearm. As his cerulean eyes glanced around his surroundings, he ran a hand through his fluffy, short brown hair. The dorm room wasn't that large, but he figured he wouldn't spend too much time there anyway. He had hoped that maybe in his spare time he would just hunt for an apartment, instead. He had transferred as an exchange student from Ireland, studying marine biology (BECAUSE HE ALWAYS USES THE WHALE BIOLOGIST QUOTE, GET IT?) Shooting a glance to the TV in the corner of the room, he unpacked his PS4 and set it on the stand. Gaming was his preferred method of relaxation. As he turned back toward his bed, a guy with dark brown hair walked into the room. His hair was shoulder length and he had a goatee. He was of average weight, significantly taller than Sean, wearing a black t-shirt and loose-fitting jeans. He reminded Sean of his grunge days in his Metal band back home.

"Oh, what's up, dude? I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, yet." The guy laughed, looking around awkwardly as he placed his bag on his own bed. "I'm Arin Hanson." He said, reaching out to shake hands.

"I'm Sean McLoughlin, but, more often than not, I go by Jack." Sean said, returning the notion.

"That an Irish thing? How the hell do you get Jack from Sean?" Arin asked, grinning ear to ear. Sean chuckled awkwardly, giving a slight shrug and nod.

"Yeah, I guess that explains it without going into detail." He laughed.

"I see you already have your PS4 out..." Arin nodded toward the TV stand. "I suppose I'll just set mine next to it for now." He took a few awkward steps toward the television stand and set his bag down.

"Ah, you game in your down time as well?" Sean giggled.

"Yeeeaaahhh, mostly PC gaming, though." Arin nodded awkwardly. "Well, I just stopped in to drop off my bags. I'm supposed to be meeting up with some friends, if you wanna tag along? Unless you have somewhere to be?" The man offered, grinning skeptically.

"Um, I suppose I can tag along. Nothing else to do, not as of right now." The Irishman smiled, glancing around the room. Arin nodded, again, and gestured for Sean to follow him out the door. As they exited the dorm building they were greeted on the quad by two guys. One man had dark, frizzy, curly hair and was approximately the same height as Arin, maybe an inch or two taller, and the other had short, blonde hair and was a few inches shorter than Arin.

"Hey, Scrublords." Arin greeted. "This is Jack. Jack, this is Danny and Ross."

"Nice to meet you, both." Jack greeted, shaking hands with the two other men.

"Aha! I'm not the only one with a foreign accent!" Ross chimed in, shocking Sean with his heavy Australian accent. He just chuckled in response.

"Hey, where the hell is Mark?" Arin asked, looking around the quad and then raising an eyebrow at his friends. "I thought he said he'd meet up with us after unpacking?"

"He said Bob and Wade showed up and wanted to grab food, I guess." Danny answered.

"Ah. Okay? Well, I guess you'll meet Mark later, then." Arin said in a hopeless tone, raising his eyebrows and tightening his lips in a straight line, as if disappointed. Sean only nodded, glancing at the other two in a confused but indifferent manner and then chuckled.


	2. Postponing Fate

Mark slid his bag off his shoulder and plopped it onto his bed. He made quick work of unzipping it and whipped out his pillow. He fluffed it slightly and then tossed it onto the bed, chuckling at the phrase sewn onto it. His friend Bob had made it for him after playing "Five Nights At Fuckboy's" and laughing for ten minutes at the phrase "inhale my dong." He shook his head at his own stupid antics and then ran a hand through his fluffy, dark brown hair. It was getting a little long, stopping a little passed his ears. Maybe he should trim the sides and the back a bit? He furrowed his brow as he removed his glasses, wiping them gently with his red flannel shirt. As he finished unpacking he heard someone enter the room through the door behind him. He turned slightly, his slight social anxiety making him not want to seem obnoxious or anxious, only to reveal that it was none other than a close friend.

"The fuck? You my roommate, are ya?" He chuckled at the blonde haired boy, turning completely and reaching out for a hug. The blonde chuckled, leaning slightly to hug Mark.

"It's nice to hug someone that doesn't tower over me." Mark commented on his own short stature.

"I didn't even have to make the short joke, this time." Felix grinned. Just as Mark was about to pout, his phone started ringing. He checked it cautiously before bashing the answer key and swinging the phone up to his ear.

"BAB!" Mark answered excitedly. "You here, yet?"

"Yeah, Wade and I just finished unpacking. I don't know how the hell I got the shitty end of the deal where I have to share a room with Wade but whatever, I guess." Bob replied at the other end, laughing. Mark could hear Wade whine in protest in the background.

"Oh, yeah, man. I feel ya. I get to room with some Swedish douchebag, so I'm not so thrilled, either." Mark replied, grinning stupidly as he shifted his gaze to Felix for a reaction. The blonde just laughed and flipped him off as he haphazardly tossed clothing onto his bed.

"Anyway, Wade wants to grab food. Wanna come along?" Bob offered.

"Oh, hell yeah! Arin wanted to meet up, but I'm clearly prioritizing right now!" Mark chuckled in a matter-of-fact manner. "I'll just text Danny and let him know to let the others know."

He met Bob and Wade in the parking lot and hugged them both, slightly shoving Wade's tall figure away with a grimace then laughing. Mark and Wade fought for the passenger seat as Bob rolled his eyes and started the car.

"I'm taller, I get the front seat! Children sit in the back!" Wade mocked, prying Mark's hand off of the door handle.

"I'm prettier, ugly bitches sit in the back." Mark scoffed.

"Go back to Korea." Wade said, breaking into hysterical laughter at his own joke.

"I've never even been to Korea!" Mark huffed, laughing and looking at Wade in confusion. This just caused Wade to laugh harder, which subsequently caused him to let go of the door handle as he leaned over in lack of oxygen. Mark quickly whipped the door open and sat down. "Looks like you're in the backseat, Scrublord."


	3. Though The Grapevine

"Ya know, food does sound pretty good right now." Sean said, rubbing the back of his neck and smirking awkwardly. "I think I'm gonna head out and grab something before figuring out the campus." He gestured toward the parking lot.

"Alright, man, that's cool. I'm sure I'll see ya back at the room later." Arin answered, nodding and waving before turning back to the others to discuss geeky subjects. Sean excused himself from the group and made his way to his car, trying to decide on what to eat. He really wanted sweets, so maybe he'd buy some cookies. He remembered seeing a small bakery just down the block a little ways.

The bakery also turned out to be a candy store. Sean was in heaven as the sugary scents filled his nostrils.

"Ah, so good." He said, feigning a sultry, orgasmic tone. A blonde guy next to him chuckled. He was a couple inches taller than Sean, had a slim figure and had a small amount of facial hair dusting his rather masculine jawline.

"I know right." He nodded excitedly, grinning at Sean.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were even standing there." He said, laughing awkwardly. His face heated a bit in embarrassment at his own stupidity. The blonde threw his head back laughing.

"You're fine, bro. I walked in here and almost came in my pants!" He mumbled, grinning like a moron. Sean started cracking up and had to look away so that the clerk wouldn't give them both odd looks. "I'm Felix." The blonde introduced, reaching to shake hands.

"I'm Jack." Sean said, returning the notion.

"So, you're actually Irish?" Felix inquired, giving him a goofy look.

"Yes." Sean answered, nodding vigorously. 

"That's cool, I'm Swedish." Felix grinned. "We're practically brothers." He said, shaking his head "no" right afterward for comedic affect. Sean started cracking up again.

"I thought you had a slight accent at first but I couldn't really tell and I didn't wanna say anything." He laughed. "Are you attending the University around the corner, as well?" He asked. Felix nodded.

"Yeah, I just finished unpacking about a half hour ago, actually. I got lucky and am actually rooming with my buddy, Mark." Sean quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that by any chance the same Mark that is friends with Arin Hanson?" He asked, cautiously. Felix's face lit up.

"Oh! Yeah! You met Arin, already? Does that mean you've met Mark, too!?"

"Uh, yes and no." Sean chuckled. "Mark was supposed to meet up with Arin but went out for food instead, apparently. Arin seemed a bit disappointed." Sean said, quirking his head to the side and giving an indifferent frown while raising his eyebrows. "If you're friends with Arin does that mean you're a nerd, too?"

"Ah, yes! I love video games." Felix grinned. "What about you? I assume the same because of your shirt." He said, pointing to the Bloodborne logo. Sean gave a short chuckle and nodded vigorously once more.

"Bloodborne is one of my favorites!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"That's awesome, man. I suck at that fucking game." Felix chortled. The two continued discussing games as they collected their sweets and sat at a bench outside the bakery.

 

Meanwhile, Mark returned to the campus in search of Arin and Danny. He felt bad for blowing them off but he had been missing his best friends for weeks now. Wade had been busy with family affairs whilst Bob had been busy with his wife, Mandy. Mark was an introvert and spent most of his time alone while outside of school. Now that classes had started up once again, he was almost excited to be surrounded by his friends. However, he was sure that the stress of his engineering courses would set in before long.  
He found Arin, Danny and Ross sitting out on the quad. He grinned sheepishly as he caught their eye.

"Look at you guys, sitting by yourselves like a bunch of loooooosssseeerrrrssss. Talking about video games like a bunch of looooossssseeerrrsss." Mark mocked in a goofy voice. Arin stood up and hugged him.

"Goddamn, it's about time you showed up, dude. You bailed on us earlier and, here, I had even brought you friend." Arin grumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark laughed, squinting in confusion.

"My roommate. He's a gamer, too, so I invited him to hang out with us. He's actually shorter than you." Arin laughed.

"Where is he?" Mark said, quirking an eyebrow and looking around.

"He got hungry and left." Danny answered, his eyes never leaving the game that he and Ross were playing on his phone.

"Yeah. He actually reminded me a lot of you so I was eager for you to meet him. He's goofy and obnoxious like you, only Irish." Arin laughed.

"Oh. Ha ha. Okay, then. Well, I'm sure I'll bump into him sooner or later. I'd think the accent would be hard to miss." Mark uttered, a slight hint of nervousness at the end. He wasn't the best at meeting new people.


	4. Awkward Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So damn close...

"So, would you mind if I have a friend over later to play some games?" Felix asked, plugging in his laptop next to his bed.

"Depends, man...is this a  _lady_ friend?" Mark asked, looking up from his laptop and smirking while raising an eyebrow. 

"Nah, bro. Marzia has evening classes." The blonde reasoned. 

"Ha. Fine, then I don't mind. I just don't wanna hear you two going at it."

"Oh. Well then maybe we should go back to his room." Felix grinned. 

"I meant you and Marzia!" Mark yelled, laughing. 

"So you're fine with hearing he and I going at it, then?" The Swede asked, sounding way too serious. 

"If you two are gonna fuck then just stay off my bed. I'll leave." Mark offered, smiling and shaking his head.

"No promises. He might be into some kinky shit." Felix chortled. He picked up his phone and busied himself with tapping away at his screen. Before Mark could respond, his phone rang. Bob again. 

"Jesus, I know I said I missed you guys but I just saw you a couple hours ago. You're suffocating me." The Korean joked. 

"Well, fine, asshole. Don't come over for pizza and game night. See if I care. I'll just invite Felix." Bob countered. 

"Sorry, Felix is taken for the night. He has a sexy night planned for his friend." Mark smirked, glancing at his roommate. Felix was grinning.

"And you're gonna stay there and watch?" Bob asked, cautiously. 

"Nah, fuck that. I'll be over in a few minutes." Mark chuckled. He hung up the phone, shut his laptop and stood up. "Well, I'm going to Bob's for a game night of our own. I'll probably be back around nine."

"Okay. I'll try to have my pants back on by then." The blonde said with a straight face. 

Mark walked a floor down to Bob's dorm. When he reached the door he knocked loudly. 

"Someone order a stripper?" He asked in a deep voice, hoping the dorm next to Bob's could hear him. The door was whipped open by a shorter boy with blue hair. 

"Oh, that would be me!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Wait a minute, where's the firemen's uniform I requested?" He demanded in a sassy tone. 

"Oh, baby, I'm not here to put out any fires. They sent an engineer to fix your thermostat. Someone was complaining that it was too...hot in here." Mark rambled, liftng his shirt slightly as he stepped through the door. Ethan burst into laughter. 

"Oh, God. Stop, please." Wade begged with a horrified expression. 

"Sorry! I've already been paid!" Mark yelled, pretending he was going to rip his shirt off. 

"Ethan, did you use my money to order a gay, Asian stripper, again?" Tyler asked in a stern tone, placing a hand on his hip. 

"I'm sorry! I have a problem! I need an intervention!" The blue haired boy whined. Everyone in the room cackled. 

The group settled on and around the couch, eating pizza and playing Mario Kart. Mark was thoroughly enjoying himself because, for once, he wasn't the worst player in the room. The night consisted of Tyler whining because he kept getting knocked into last place toward the end of the track, Ethan refusing to take the game serious, Bob laughing and throwing shells and Wade screaming at Bob. 

By 8:40 pm Mark was stuffed full of food and exhausted from yelling and laughing. He stood from the couch and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my dorm. Felix should be through seducing his friend by now. At least I hope, man, I gotta be up early tomorrow." Mark muttered. He hugged his group of morons and headed down the hall and up the stairs. 

As he pushed open the door he was met face to face with someone who had deep blue eyes. He could feel his breath on his face as he assessed the situation and realized the guy was on his way out. The Asian backed up against the door, clearing the doorway.

"Sorry about that, man! I didn't mean to run into you!" He mumbled. The boy in the doorway had short brown hair, tinted with gray steaks. He was a couple inches shorter than Mark, maybe 5'7"? Pale and pretty lean, with a round face and a small amount of dark facial hair. He was wearing a red v-neck and dark skinny jeans that happened to accentuate his wide hips rather well. Maybe a little too well, in Mark's opinion. He was very cute, which only embarrassed Mark further. 

"No problem, dude! I'm just glad I didn't walk face-first into the door!" The guy laughed. Whoa. _Irish._

 _"_ Shit. You wouldn't happen to be Jack, would you?" Mark asked.

"Um...I am, actually. Why, am I in trouble?"

"Ha. Nah. Um, Arin told me about you."

"Fuck. Mark, right?" Jack asked. Mark chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you were supposed to hang out with Arin earlier." Jack grinned.

"Yeah! Sorry! I, uh, hadn't seen my friends in a while." The taller man muttered, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Didn't know you'd be Felix's date for the night, though!" He chuckled.

"Date, huh? He didn't even offer me a drink or buy me dinner. What an asshole." The Irishman said, grinning at Felix. 

"Nah, I was just in it for the sex. I'm done now, get out."

"Fuck you! Pretty lousy lay, honestly. I didn't even get to cum." Jack huffed.

"Nah. I got off. That's all that matters." Felix argued.

"Well, if he's gonna be selfish, I'll make you feel good anytime you want." Mark winked. Jack laughed heartily. 

"I'd have yeh finish me off tonight but unfortunately I just wanna get back to my dorm and sleep. Maybe this weekend?" He offered, making Mark's grin spread ear to ear.

"Fuck yeah. I'll make you cum twice just to make up for Felix's lack of sexual thrill."

Jack laughed and said goodnight, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. Mark looked up to find Felix grinning mischievously at him.

"What now?" He glared.

"Why do I feel like that was joking-turned-intent flirting I just witnessed?" The Swede questioned.

"What the hell do you mean?" Mark barked.

"You totally checked him out. You visibly looked him up and down when you came in. Then went straight to making plans with him."

"No! I looked to observe who was in my dorm room that I almost ran into! Then continued the joke that _you_ started!" Mark reasoned. 

"Whatever you say, bro. But if you really are gonna fuck this weekend, gimme the heads up so I can go stay with Marzia!" Felix smirked.

Mark just smiled and shook his head, plopping face down onto his bed and setting the alarm on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Mark could just sit still for a second...


End file.
